


Abduction: Side B

by Maxie_Miaou



Series: Abduction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Awkwardness, Fluff and Angst, Language Barrier, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie_Miaou/pseuds/Maxie_Miaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate view of Abduction: Side A from the point of view of the alien prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watch the scientists collect data through the window in the observation room. My attendant, Psyra, stands by my side. There's a pale creature restrained on the table. "What is that?" I ask, not looking away from the window.

"That is a human male, sir," Psyra says.

"Male?" I ask, turning to look at him in confusion.

"Yes, the human race has two versions, or sexes; male and female. Females can give birth, males can not."

I turn back towards the window. "What's that thing that's sticking up between its legs?"

"That 'thing' is his genitalia. When it stands up like that, it means he's aroused."

I stare at the human through the window. I want to know more about it. "Can I have it?" I ask. 

There's no answer from Psyra for a few moments, so I look at him. He's giving me a strange look. "It'll be a lot of work, sir," he says.

I pout. "I know that."

Psyra sighs. "I'll see what we can do," he says before entering the lab through the door to the left of the window. I follow him.

All the scientists bow slightly and whisper your highness when they see me. "What can we do for you, your highness?" the tallest of the team asks. He's the head scientist. I can tell by the fact the sleeves of his lab coat are gold.

"The prince would like to take this human," Psyra says for me.

The scientist looks worried. I get a little mad. Ever since I came back with one less arm, a blind eye, and my body covered in scars, others have treated me like I can't take care of myself. I glare at the scientist. Psyra puts a hand on my shoulder, as if sensing my irritation.

A machine beeps and all but the tallest scientist go over to look at it. The head scientist glances over at the others. "That sound means we've collected all the data we can for now. I guess you may take him if you wish." He walks over to the team of scientists and instructs some of them to remove the restraints and another to get a blanket.

The restraints are removed and the one scientist returns quickly with a blanket. Psyra takes it and wraps it around the human before picking him up. I would carry him myself, but I only have one arm. "Have his belongings brought to the prince's chambers," Psyra says before we leave the lab.

I stare at the human as we walk. "What's that red stuff on his head?" I ask Psyra. He seems to know a lot about them.

"It is called hair, sir. They have it all over their bodies. Most of it is very short and fair, so you can't see it unless you actually look for it."

I hmm in response to his answer and continue staring at the human. His ears are pierced. His face looks peaceful. I think he's sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

The human had slept most of the day after I took him from the lab. Psyra had seemed a little mad when I told him to continue the patrol without me. I wanted to watch the human. When we got to my chambers, Psyra had placed the human in my bed and put one of the chairs from the corner next to the bed.

As I watch the human, I notice a slight change in his breathing. He moves a little and I hold my breath. He opens his eyes. 

They're like nothing I've ever seen before. The very center is black, just around the center is grey, and the rest is white. 

He blinks a few times before rubbing his eyes. He looks satisfied. He stares at the ceiling before glancing at the blankets. 

He then turns his head towards me. We both hold our breaths as we stare at each other. 

His hands grip the blanket as a look of utter terror covers his face. Liquid starts to form at the corners of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, reaching my arm towards him.

He quickly sits up and moves to the other side of the bed.

I'm confused and worried, but I don't do anything but stare at him for a few moments. 

"I'm Yean Aero Hean. Prince of the Omnidancer race of Uranus. You may call me Aero," I say.

He stares at me with a confused look. I blink as I realize he doesn't understand anything I'm saying. I swear under my breath. 

I point to myself and say my second name again. 

He points to himself and says Tobais. 

I say his name, testing out how it sounds to myself. His face turns pink when I say it and makes a frustrated sounding noise. I look at the wall.

A loud noise comes from his direction a few moments later. I quickly turn to look at him. What the hell was that? 

He thoughtfully looks at the bed for a few seconds before making a motion of putting food in his mouth. Ah, he's hungry. 

I smile and nod to let him know I understood.

His face is pink again. 

"I'll be right back," I say before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

I return from the kitchen with one of the chefs. The chef enters the room before me and puts the food and drink on the table, returning the chair that Psyra had placed by the bed to the table. It's good that he enters before me because I stop dead in my tracks when I notice Tobais isn't in the room. The  chef leaves before I call out Tobais' name. There's no answer when I do, though a few seconds later he does come out of the bathroom.  

He's wearing some black shorts. 

He looks at me before looking at the table in the corner. 

I sigh and say his name again. My voice sounds relieved. 

He looks at me and the noise from earlier comes from him again. 

I smile and motion towards the table. He looks at it again. "Eat," I say. 

He walks over to the table and sits in the chair closest to the bed. I look at the floor.

"Aero," he calls. 

I look at him. Why isn't he eating? 

We stare at each other for a few moments before he makes the noise again. 

"Oh," I say softly. He doesn't know how to eat it. I walk over and sit in the other chair. I pick up one of the red ones and put it in my mouth. It's really simple. I offer him one as I chew mine.

He takes it and eats it. He seems pleased with the taste.

I watch him eat, not particularly paying attention to which ones he's eating.

After he had eaten a few, I notice that there is liquid on the corners of his eyes again and he seems in pain.

"M-milk. I need milk," he sputters, sticking hi tongue out of his mouth. It's pink.

I'm confused and worried. "Milk?" I question.

The liquid is steaming down his face now.

I'm not sure which one he had just eaten, so I put one of each on the table in front of me. He points to the orange one. Ah. Psyra had warned me that humans' taste buds are more sensitive than ours. I can barely eat that one, it's so spicy. He must be feeling hell. I nod to him and pour the drink the chef had left with the food into a glass. I hand him the glass.

He downs it immediately. It seems to have worked because he's sighing and saying something that sounds like a thanks.

I smile and he smiles back.

He eats the rest of the red and blue ones, leaning back with a content sigh when they're all gone. He opens his mouth and a sound comes out. It's different than the one he makes when he's hungry.

He looks at me and his face turns pink again. Why does his face keep turning pink? Humans are weird.

He points to the bed. Oh, he's tired. I nod.

He gets up and walks over to the bed. He crawls under the blankets and sighs. He sounds happy.

I get up and start putting out the candles before going to the closet. I remove my clothes and bandages, placing both in the box on the floor of the closet. I close the closet before walking over to the opposite side of the bed from where Tobais was lying. He lets out a breath when I sit down. Why was he holding his breath? I lay down under the blankets and close my eyes.

"Good night, Tobais," I say quietly. He hmms in response.

I don't fall asleep until Tobais' breathing sounds like it did when he was sleeping earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, it is time to get up."

I groan and slowly open my eyes. Psyra is standing over me with a candle. I wonder why he's holding a candle instead of lighting the ones around the room, but then I remember whom I am sharing my bed with. I turn my head to look in Tobais' direction. The soft glow of the candle light adds a nice effect to his peaceful face.

"Sir," Psyra says.

I sigh and sit up.

Psyra walks over to the closet, lighting the candle by it with the one he was holding, before putting out the latter.

I stand up as he picks out my clothes for the day. I glance at Tobais again before walking over to where Psyra was now standing by the table. On the table are green and silver clothes and a few rolls of bandage.

I stare at the wall as Psyra applies the bandages and dresses me.

"Would you like me to write a note?" Psyra asks when he's done.

I blink at him. "You can do that?" I ask. He really does know a lot.

He doesn't answer but instead pulls out a piece of paper and a writing utensil. "What would you like it to say?" he asks, sitting in one of the chairs.

I think about it for a few seconds. "I'm going to be out all day, but I will return for a mid-day meal. Please take a bath if you want... Um... Can you sign it with my second name?"

Psyra pauses his writing to give me a questioning look before continuing. 

"I'll have the chefs bring the human some food and light the candles in an hour," he says when he's finished writing.

"Tobais likes the red and blue ones," I say.

Psyra nods and stands before heading for the door. I follow after one last glance at Tobais.


End file.
